Star Trek possibility episode 1: the anomaly
by Skagra42
Summary: A year after the events of the Odyssey finale, the U.S.S. Possibility explores the Andromeda galaxy.
1. Launch of the Possibility

Captain Jenna McFarland watched as her new ship, the U.S.S. Possibility appeared on the viewscreen. Her mission was to explore the Andromeda galaxy after the Archeins had finally allowed the federation to go through their space. She arrived on the bridge and saw her new bridge crew: 1st officer/diplomatic officer Caecus, chief medical officer Silan, science officer Jhuvoz, navigator Soelen, security officer Rodek, and chief engineer Kristen Laws.

The U.S.S. Possibility was a new portal-class starship. The portal-class was designed to be easily changed to adapt to Andromeda. It could travel between galaxies without taking as much damage as other ships. It had 2 nacelles and a massive sensor array.

The docking tube went into the ship. The inspection drones went back to the station. The Possibility was given clearance to launch. The ship flew away from deep space 24. The nacelles lit up and the Possibility went to warp, boldly going where no federation ship has gone before.


	2. Destiny's Beast

Science officer Jhuvoz said "Captain, there's a ship coming towards us." The ship was shaped like a web. "Hail them" said captain McFarland. A strange floating creature appeared on screen. It said "this is the ship Destiny's beast. Surrender and prepare to be boarded." "Red alert! Battle stations! Raise shields!" yelled the captain.

A yellow beam of energy shot out of the main phaser cannon, hitting the Destiny's Beast. Suddenly, an anomaly appeared around an asteroid. The web shape of the Destiny's Beast folded, forcing the Possibility towards the anomaly. As soon as it entered the anomaly, navigation went offline. The ship shook as it was brought through the anomaly, knocking the crew on to the floor. The ship suddenly slowed down. It landed on the asteroid. The Destiny's Beast landed like a net covering the Possibility.

"Captain, the asteroid appears to have artificial gravity and breathable air" said Jhuvoz. Captain McFarland, Jhuvoz, Rodek, and Caecus beamed down to the asteroid. A section of rock near them was raised up, revealing a turbolift. The away team entered it. They were lowered into a large room full of alien skeletons.


	3. The Room of Skeketons

"Captain, these people died recently."' said Jhuvoz. Captain McFarland pressed her combadge and said "captain McFarland to security, we need a security team." Some redshirts beamed down.

"Captain, there are some control panels over here" said Jhuvoz. He quickly tapped buttons on one of the panels trying to find out what had happened there. A swarm of tiny, deadly creatures began to crawl through a hole in the wall. The swarm looked like a black ooze. It slowly went towards a nearby redshirt.

The redshirt was looking for clues about the skeletons when he felt something on his feet that suddenly spread up his body in less than a second and ate everything but his bones.

Caecus found the human bones. He pressed his combadge and said "Caecus to McFarland, I found more bones. They appear to be human. Then he saw the swarm coming towards him and ran back to the main room.

Meanwhile, some of the control panels began to malfunction.


	4. Something in the Wires

One of the control panels near Jhuvoz exploded. A swarm slowly came through the hole in the wall where the panel used to be. Jhuvoz scanned the swarm. An area of the ceiling exploded and a swarm fell out. Several lights turned off. Caecus ran into the room. He told the captain what had happened. Captain McFarland tapped her combadge and said "McFarland to transporter room, beam us back up," The transporter officer told her they were to deep underground to find the landing party. A 3rd swarm came out of a wall and ate a redshirt. Rodek shot the swarm, but only a few of the creatures in it died. More lights turned off. "Why are the lights turning off?" yelled the captain. Jhuvoz scanned the lights. The wires connecting them to a power source had been cut. Jhuvoz scanned the wire. A swarm had gone through it. He told the captain. Several more swarms came out of the ceiling and another redshirt was killed.

Captain McFarland Ordered the landing party to get back to the turbolift. When they were all in it, they turned it on. After going up for several seconds, the turbolift stopped. Rodek said "today is a good day to die." The transporter officer noticed that they were no longer as far underground and beamed them up.


	5. The Claw

One of the control panels near Jhuvoz exploded. A swarm slowly came through the hole in the wall where the panel used to be. Jhuvoz scanned the swarm. An area of the ceiling exploded and a swarm fell out. Several lights turned off. Caecus ran into the room. He told the captain what had happened. Captain McFarland tapped her combadge and said "McFarland to transporter room, beam us back up," The transporter officer told her they were to deep underground to find the landing party. A 3rd swarm came out of a wall and ate a redshirt. Rodek shot the swarm, but only a few of the creatures in it died. More lights turned off. "Why are the lights turning off?" yelled the captain. Jhuvoz scanned the lights. The wires connecting them to a power source had been cut. Jhuvoz scanned the wire. A swarm had gone through it. He told the captain. Several more swarms came out of the ceiling and another redshirt was killed.

Captain McFarland Ordered the landing party to get back to the turbolift. When they were all in it, they turned it on. After going up for several seconds, the turbolift stopped. Rodek said "today is a good day to die." The transporter officer noticed that they were no longer as far underground and beamed them up.


	6. Trapped

Captain McFarland tried to override the information transfer, but couldn't. The transfer was completed. "What did they take?" she asked. "They copied all our files onto the claw" said records officer V'luun. "Hail them" said the captain. The Destiny's Beast responded. "If you wanted information, you should've asked nicely" said Mcfarland. "You wouldn't have given us military information" said the captain of the Destiny's Beast.

McFarland created a fake communication problem. "Soelen, get us into a good place to shoot them" she said. Soelen tried to move the Possibility, but the engines weren't working. He told the captain about the problem. She tapped her combadge and said "McFarland to engineering, why aren't the engines working?" "The anomaly is causing the problem" replied laws. "Is Jhuvoz still there?" asked McFarland. "I'm here" said Jhuvoz. "You 2, find out how to get the engines to work" said McFarland.

"Scan their weapons and send the results to Rodek" said McFarland to substitute science officer T'plai. "Scanners are unable to lock on" replied T'plai. "What can you scan?" asked McFarland. "The scanners are stuck locked onto the asteroid" said T'plai. "Captain, the surface of the asteroid is changing! It's covering our ship!" yelled T'plai. The Possibility was buried.


End file.
